


Beast in the Throne Room

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [10]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Nosferatu, Peter's cat, has wandered into the Volturi throne room.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Beast in the Throne Room

Aro glanced down. It wasn’t that he felt the little beast’s claws or teeth as it clung to his leg, it was the tugging of his pant leg that caught his attention.

There was Nosferatu, a fair bit bigger though still a kitten, clutching at his calf. Attacking him with such vigor in an effort to gain his attention and play that Aro couldn’t help but smirk a slight smirk. 

Though, the throne room was certainly not the place for the creature. He scanned the several entrances to the chamber and did not see Peter lurking in any of them.

Company was due any second and he was torn between shooing the creature out with one of the gaurd to carry it back to Peter, or humoring it by letting it remain.

Caius’s nose scrunched distastefully at the ball of fluff.

“Why is that thing in here?” 

Aro reached down, detaching Nosferatu’s claws from his clothes with great gentleness, “Peter must have lost track of it.”

At the mention of Peter, Caius’s expression morphed into anger but he otherwise said nothing. Merely settled further into his throne and cast his gaze forward.

Aro scooped the animal up and lifted it took into it’s eyes. His _son_ as Peter liked to joke. They were the fathers of this little beast according to Peter. 

True, Aro had been the one to save the kitten initially from dying on the streets as a stray. True, he allowed the animal in bed when he and Peter cuddled. Often encouraging him into bad habits by having the feline attack his feet and in turn do the same to Peter. A small, petty, revenge for the aggravation the human caused him. 

He grinned at the thought and placed Nosferatu upon his lap. Where the kitten instantly turned over and began batting at his hands, biting at his fingers, and in general being a playful nuisance. 

Oh well, he thought, if there is cat hair upon his clothing, Peter would simply have to take care of it. 

It did almost make him laugh at the baffled expression on their guests’ faces when they entered the chamber and noticed the kitten and yet knew they couldn’t comment.


End file.
